One useful embodiment or variation of the invention relates to the following field, although the invention may also relate to other fields and uses. The invention may have various embodiments and variations. This patent relates generally to performing diagnostics and determining the root cause of variability in a process plant. For example, this invention can be assess variations in product quality, determining the root cause of these variations, even though that root cause may be far upstream in the plant.